


South of Her Shoulder and West of Her Spine

by Lobster



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, POV Female Character, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobster/pseuds/Lobster
Summary: The 62nd Games are over for District 12. Effie needs some help coping with this. Trying a little bit of what Haymitch is drinking gives her just the idea she needs.





	South of Her Shoulder and West of Her Spine

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt my friend gave me to rewrite how I wish my atrocious first sexual encounter had gone down. It's my first time writing porn... be nice. Many love and hugs to @Juxtaposie for the beta as well as my friend Chrissa!

The Games were over, at least for them. Sorrel had died at the Cornucopia, and Holly three days later, of dehydration. And that was it for District Twelve in the 62nd Hunger Games.

Usually by this point, back at the penthouse, Effie was curled up in Haymitch’s arms, sobbing, taking occasional fortifying sips of something sweet and alcoholic. Her go-to was moscato. Haymitch never cried, but he held her steadyingly and rubbed her neck and shoulders soothingly and drank whatever it was he drank until, finally, both of them would fall asleep on the couch, visions of the Games still flashing across the muted television set. Eventually she would feel capable of facing the world again, sometimes even faced it with Haymitch and his victor friends if they would let her, but always the Games would end and she would go back to her normal life of keeping up relations with the sponsors and trying to open contacts with new ones in the off season. Parties and paperwork.

This year was different. This year she just felt numb. Sorrel had been 17 and built strongly for a Seam kid. Holly had had a resourceful air about her for someone who was only 14. She had been sure they’d stood a chance, for once. As usual, her hopes had been dashed almost within minutes. This year was the first year she felt used to it. She took a swig of her wine. It wasn’t making her muzzy-headed enough.

“Haymitch, I want a glass of whatever you’re drinking,” she said.

“No, you don’t,” he said.

“Yes, I do,” she said, more insistently.

“Suit yourself,” said Haymitch, and Effie gulped down the rest of her wine so that he could pour some of his bottle into her glass. She took a tentative sip and almost gasped, sputtering, but then she forced herself to swallow. Immediately she felt light-headed as a warmth began to spread through her body. This was more like it. “It’s good. I like it,” she said.

“Don’t get too attached or you’ll turn out like me,” said Haymitch. Effie couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. Her head was starting to buzz, not unpleasantly. She took another swallow, bigger this time, and then leaned into him.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she asked.

Haymitch put his arm around her lazily. “You know. Washed up. The big buffoon. The butt of everybody’s joke. Poor drunk Haymitch, can’t even keep a single kid alive in twelve years.”

“Nobody says that!” she protested. Her mouth felt kind of thick. Maybe another drink would help.

“Everybody says that. I can see you thinking it sometimes.”

“I do not! What a thing to say!” That called for another drink, but her glass was empty. How did that happen? And how did it get so hot? Leaning against Haymitch was nice, but he was like a stove. He noticed her drink situation and poured her another glass. She thought that was nice of him, so she put her hand on his knee. OK, his lap. He looked down, but didn’t say anything.

“This is kind of nice,” she said. Her eyes felt a bit crossed. Nothing wrong with that, really. Everything was warm and a bit fuzzy around the edges, and that was how she wanted the world to feel right now.

“I think you’ve maybe had enough to drink,” Haymitch said.

“Coming from you? Really?” she laughed. Then she noticed her hand was moving up and down Haymitch’s thigh. That gave her an idea. She leaned over and kissed him. He looked surprised. Not unhappy, but definitely surprised.

“Yes, really. Definitely.”

“Why’s that?” she asked, as she leaned in to kiss him again. But Haymitch put up a hand to gently hold her back.

“Because you’ve never acted like this before. I think it’s the drink. You might want to take a minute and think about what you’re doing. Or drink some coffee or something.”

“Oh, I know exactly what I’m doing,” she said with a grin. This time Haymitch did not block the kiss. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Are you sure? Because you’re really drunk.”

“So are you,” she pointed out.

“Yeah, but I’m used to it. You’re not.”

“Just kiss me.”

Haymitch leaned in this time, and the kiss was long and deep. Effie gasped as they broke apart.

“Are you thinking of…?” he asked.

“Yes!” she said.

“Because I just want to be clear. You are very drunk right now.”

“I want this, Haymitch. Let’s go,” she said, getting annoyed.

Haymitch laughed through his nose and led them into his bedroom. For a moment they stood there kissing, and she could feel his need against her as his hands ran over every part of her body.

“How do I get under that get-up?” Haymitch asked, frustrated.

She laughed. “You worry about you and I’ll worry about me.”

Haymitch took to this plan eagerly. First one shoe was tossed aside, then another. His pants followed rapidly, then his tie and shirt. He was left in his shorts, socks, and undershirt.

Meanwhile, Effie was undressing more slowly. Her outfit was an authentic Septimus Sewell and she wasn’t about to throw it willy-nilly across the floor. She unzipped the gauzy dress carefully, and looked around. “Isn’t there someplace I can put this?”, she asked, with a touch of annoyance.

“Just throw it on the sofa,” said Haymitch. “It’ll be fine.”

Effie’s nostrils flared but she could see no other alternative. She stepped carefully out of the dress and laid it gently across the sofa, then loosened her corset and began to remove it. At this point she became aware of Haymitch watching her with half a grin on his face and paused for a moment, then decided not to feel self-conscious. The corset joined the dress on the sofa, followed by her high heels next to it. Then she slowly unrolled her stockings one by one. She glanced over to see if Haymitch was still watching and felt a flush of pleasure to see that he was grinning outright now - or as outright as he ever grinned. She was left standing in her matching bra and panties by Tiberius Parsons. “There,” she said, so that she had something to say.

“Nice show,” Haymitch said, eyebrows raising. “Now do I get to examine the merchandise?

“Hmmph,” she replied, crossing over to him, but she allowed him to put his arms around her and kiss her again. His hands once again began to rove her body. She felt she should do the same, but couldn’t think of anything to do but run her fingers through his long, dark curls. He made a noise of pleasure into her mouth. Well, that was something. She knew he had had half his guts ripped out from the climax of his Games, and, curious, she broke the kiss and pulled his undershirt over his head. No scars. She put her hand to his chest, which was hairless.

Haymitch seemed to know what she was thinking. “Yeah, Capitol doctors. They can fix anything. My hair never grew back, though.”

She nodded, then decided fair was fair. She reached around and unhooked her bra. Haymitch grinned. “That’s what I like to see,” he said.

He cupped her right breast in his hand, stroking the nipple gently with his thumb. Effie immediately felt a tingle of pleasure as it stood erect. Then he leaned down and began to lick swirls around her erect breast with his tongue, occasionally sucking the nipple, then going back to circular movements again. His hand traveled down to her left thigh, squeezing it gently, as he eased her into a more horizontal position. Then his hand traveled up her thigh, towards more intimate places, until it reached her panties. He slid his hand under them into the slit between her legs and Effie felt an immediate tingle, much stronger than before. Haymitch stroked her clit with his index finger and she instinctively parted her legs and gave a small moan of pleasure.

“I thought you’d like that,” he said with a slight chuckle. He began to work her panties down her legs, then tossed them aside. Who was Tiberius Parsons again? Who cared. He stood up and pulled his own shorts and socks off. Effie could see he was fully erect in the second before she glanced away.

“Something the matter?” asked Haymitch.

“Um, not exactly…” she said.

“It’s maybe a bit bigger than you’re used to, if that’s what you’re worried about. But it shouldn’t hurt or anything. I know what I’m doing.”

Effie hesitated for the briefest of seconds, then said, “I suppose it’ll do…”

“Well, it ain’t mahogony, of course, but that’s what you get when you hook up with a district guy instead of the Capitol men you’re used to.”

“It’s not that…” she said, uncertain.

“OK, so what’s the problem?” he asked.

“It’s… I’mavirgin.” Effie blurted out in a rush, hoping he wouldn’t hear her, looking anywhere but Haymitch.

“Seriously? And you waited until now to tell me? But you’re twenty-two years old!”

“So? What’s that supposed to mean?” she asked, annoyed. “Maybe I just have _standards_ , Haymitch!”

“It’s just, well, you’re from the Capitol-” Haymitch said.

“-And all Capitol girls are easy? Is that it?” Effie said, offended. Who needed sex anyway if he was going to act like this?

“I didn’t say that!” Haymitch protested.

“But you were thinking it!” Effie said, raising her voice.

“Listen, no. I mean, I’ve had sex with a lot of Capitol girls, and a couple of Capitol men, too, but that doesn’t mean everyone in the Capitol is a slut. I just got the impression, for various reasons, that sex is easier to come by in the Capitol than it is in the districts. But I should have realized you were different, OK? I’m sorry.”

She thought about it for a moment. He seemed sorry. It was a halfway decent apology, at least. Also she was really turned on still. She decided to let it go. “OK,” she conceded. Then she leaned in to kiss him. “No hard feelings.”

“Some hard feelings,” Haymitch said with a slight grin. Effie took a minute to process this and then she laughed.

“Not funny.”

“But you just laughed.”

“Out of pity. Get over here.”

Haymitch complied. “I’ll take it easy, OK?” he said.

“Thank you,” Effie said, and then she leaned over and decided to see what would happen if she sucked on his earlobe. Good things, apparently. He put his hand back between her legs and got back to work, this time using his thumb, pushing two fingers inside her.

“Does this feel good?” he asked her.

“Mmm-hmm,” she replied, still sucking his ear. She ran her hand down his chest and stopped just short of his cock. Unlike herself, he wasn’t shaved down there, which was a little unappealing. She steeled herself, then took hold of it. It was warm, slightly damp, and felt very rigid. She immediately understood the term “boner.” She started sliding her hand up and down the shaft, having some idea of what men must do to themselves.

“That feels good too,” Haymitch said, “but do it a little faster.”

Effie complied, and she felt his cock go even more rigid in her hand. She was tingling all over. Haymitch had his mouth open slightly with a somewhat glazed expression. “Do you mind if I go down on you?” he asked.

“I don’t know what that means,” Effie replied. None of her friends had made this part especially clear.

“You’ll like it, I promise,” Haymitch said, then began to move his head toward the place where her legs met her body. Effie immediately understood what was about to happen and felt herself flush with the thought. As his mouth touched her most intimate place, she let out a moan. Then his tongue began to work, his mouth began to suck, and she lost track of where she was, digging her hands into the blankets on his bed and making noises she didn’t know she could make. Her back arched and she was overcome with a wave of ecstasy that was more amazing than anything she had felt in her life. Was this what her friends had always talked about? How had she postponed this for so long? She became aware of Haymitch laughing.

“I told you you’d like it,” he said. “Do you want to get to the main event now?”

“Yes, please, if you can do that again,” Effie said.

“Probably,” Haymitch said. “I can’t promise anything. Hand me a condom, would you? They’re in the drawer over there.”

She got up on one elbow and opened the bedside drawer. It was a bit of a mess inside, but after rummaging for a second, she was able to find what she was looking for. She tore one off the strip and tossed it to him at the foot of the bed. Haymitch opened the packaging and, with a practiced hand, rolled the condom up the shaft of his cock. Then he leaned over, his legs between hers as she lay back on the bed.

“You’re going to have to help guide it in. I can’t do all the work,” he said.

Effie flushed under her makeup (which she suddenly realized, after all of the alcohol and this activity, might not look perfect anymore, nor her wig either) but reached up and took hold of his cock as he leaned over her. Then she did her best to line it up with her.

“Um, I can’t find it,” she said.

“It’s your body,” he said.

“Well, it’s not going in,” she said, slightly exasperated.

“Let me move up a little, see if that helps,” he said, crawling up a bit. “Try now.”

Suddenly Effie felt something enter her. It was a different feeling than she expected… fuller. She felt complete somehow, but it was also distinctly uncomfortable. “It’s in.”

“You OK?” Haymitch asked. “You’re making a face.”

“I’m fine,” Effie said, teeth gritted. It didn’t feel like lying, exactly, but it wasn’t telling the truth, either. She knew Haymitch would never hurt her, of course, not on purpose, but this was definitely… oh wait. That was nice. That was _very_ nice.

Haymitch had begun to move in a rhythm, and Effie moved along with him. They embraced each other more fully than Effie had ever embraced another soul before, let alone Haymitch, whom she usually barely tolerated. She felt his tongue at her lips and responded in turn, surprised that she could taste her own body in his kiss. She felt something building up inside her, the same feeling from before, and she gave herself over to it, moaning in pleasure mixed with pain as her body tightened around his. A moment later, Haymitch moaned in response, and they lay there, slowly coming apart, neither willing to be the first to break the embrace.

Finally they did. Effie lay against Haymitch’s warm body, both of them sweaty with exertion, her head resting on his chest. His hand came up limply to her shoulder and he began to rub soft circles against it with his thumb, but she was already completely relaxed. A moment later he sat up, pulling the sheets back, and they climbed underneath them together. She lay her head against his chest once more, curled up against him. Her eyes drooped slowly. Haymitch sighed. She knew he had nightmares. Gently, she took his hand and kissed the center of his palm. He murmured something inaudible.

“Sleep well,” she said.

“I think I will,” he replied, with the first genuine smile Effie had ever seen from him. She smiled too, and, curling closer, his arm settled protectively over her, she felt safe. At least for now, the horrors of the Games had been held back for just a little while. They drifted off together, secure in each other’s embrace.


End file.
